coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
11 Coronation Street
]] 11 Coronation Street is the address of the second house going west on the terraced side of Coronation Street, Weatherfield. It is situated between Nos. 9 and 13 Coronation Street and was built in 1902. Past residents include Elsie, Dennis and Linda Tanner, Alan Howard, Ken and Janet Barlow, Gail Potter, Suzie Birchall, Bill, Kevin and Debbie Webster, Alf and Audrey Roberts, Jim, Liz, Steve and Andy McDonald, Paul Kershaw and Violet Wilson. Eileen Grimshaw is the current owner and lives there with her two sons Todd Grimshaw and Jason Grimshaw and lodger Sean Tully. The house contains a dining room, hall, kitchen and small front room on the ground floor, and two bedrooms and a bathroom on the upper floor. It also has an outside toilet in the backyard. History Construction ]] 11 Coronation Street was built along with the rest of the Coronation Street terraces between 1900 and 1902. The two-level Victorian house was completed on 8th August 1902 and its first residents, the Makepiece family, moved in on 9th August. The original layout of the house consisted of a front parlour, hallway, back room and scullery on the ground floor, three bedrooms on the upper floor, and an outside toilet and coal hole in the back yard. Modifications No big changes were made until the 1960s. As Elsie Tanner was friendly with Len Fairclough, Len did a few jobs on the cheap for her, including the installation of a new fireplace in the living room, decoration of the front parlour, and the conversion of one of the bedrooms into a bathroom. Elsie's biggest home improvement was a modernisation of the ground floor in late 1969 after she bought the house from Edward Wormold: the kitchen facilities in the main living room were moved to the scullery, which was converted into a full kitchen, while the living room was redecorated. Other changes made by Elsie include the changing of the locks to protect the house against bailiffs, the installation of a new pink bathroom suite, and two ceiling repair jobs in Elsie's bedroom: the first took place when Charlie Moffitt put his foot through the ceiling while laying flex in the neighbour loft, while the second was when neighbour Hilda Ogden bashed it with a broom handle in retaliation for Suzie Birchall damaging her ceiling. In 1980, No.11 was fire damaged when Elsie fell asleep with her cigarette still alight, and the living room sofa caught fire. Elsie was lifted out of the house by Stan and Hilda Ogden and Stan and Ken Barlow put the fire out. The house changed hands four times during the 1980s but none of them made any big changes; Bill Webster repaired the rotten wood shortly before putting in an offer to buy the house in 1984, while Audrey Roberts operated a hair salon in the front parlour of the house for a short time in 1986. The next long-term residents were the McDonalds, who decorated the living room (and presumably the rest of the house) after moving into the house in 1989. Jim McDonald developed plan for an extension in the backyard in 1991 but shelved the plans when Liz gave birth to Katie prematurely and the baby died. In 1998, the house was altered to make it wheelchair-friendly when Jim was paralysed after falling off scaffolding although he later recovered. The living room was redecorated in 1994 and 2000. The latter decoration was by Gwen Davies, Jim's girlfriend, who also replaced all of his furniture without his knowledge. When he found out she was being chased by debt collectors, he threw the new furniture in the Street and set fire to it. Eileen Grimshaw has lived at No.11 since 2001 but she had yet to make any major home improvements, other than the decoration of the living room which took place in 2006 and 2013, the latter one by fiancé Paul Kershaw List of owners and residents Owners *1902- ? - Mabel Grimshaw Mabel was the mistress of Sir Humphrey Swinton, planner of Coronation Street, and continued his work after his death. When Mabel married Charles Hardcastle, No.11 - and the rest of the Street - was added to his empire. *? -1965 - Florence Briggs Formerly Florence Hardcastle. Mrs. Briggs employed Mr. Wormold as a rent collector. When she died, she left No.11 to Ena Sharples in her will. *1965 - Ena Sharples Inherited No.11 after Mrs Briggs's death. When Ena received the news, Ena gave Elsie Tanner notice to quit No.11, as she was facing eviction from her accommodation at the Glad Tidings Mission Hall. Elsie fought the eviction and rowed with Ena in the Street, until Leonard Swindley interrupted them and told Ena that the Mission was to stay open. Ena then decided that the house was too much trouble and sold it to Edward Wormold for £350 (although it was in need of repairs). *1965-1969 - Edward Wormold Wormold and his brother owned several houses in Coronation Street by 1965. *1969-1984 - Elsie Tanner No.11's longest-standing resident finally bought the house from Wormold in 1969 using the money she inherited after husband Steve's death. ::Although no storyline was given for Elsie buying No.11 in 1969, it is detailed in Daran Little's book "Around the Coronation Street Houses" and would also tie in with the building work carried out in November 1969. *1984-1985 - Bill Webster Bill bought No.11 for £10,500, intending it as a fresh start for the Websters. The house had been put on the market at £12,000 when Bill bought it. *1985-1986 - Harry Clayton Another new family arrived in Coronation Street, less than a year after the Websters. Harry and the Claytons left the house in September 1985, leaving the house in the hands of the estate agent. *1986-1989 - Alf Roberts Alf bought No.11 for the bargain price of £11,000, thinking it ideal for him and Audrey. Audrey vehemently disagreed, and after three years of nagging, Alf finally caved in and agreed to move to a bigger house. *1989-2002 - Jim and Liz McDonald The McDonalds bought the house for £25,000 and moved in on the same day as the Roberts' departure. While the McDonalds settled into No.11 without a problem, the deal on the Roberts' new house in Grasmere Drive fell through and they had to move into the Corner Shop flat for a few months. In 1995, when Jim and Liz were aiming to buy the Rovers Return, they put No.11 on the market for £29,950, but they took it off when they were beaten by the Duckworths. In 2001, No.11 was let to Eileen Grimshaw, with Steve handling the landlord responsibilities, although while no longer living in Weatherfield, Liz was determined to sell the house. Steve eventually bought the house himself, as his wife Karen had hopes that he would evict the Grimshaws so that she and Steve could move in. *2002-2004 - Steve McDonald Steve owned the house while renting No.12. In 2004, he sold it to Beaumont Estates to pay off debts, but didn't tell Eileen, as she only found out when a surveyor called at the house. Fortunately, as a sitting tenant Eileen was allowed to keep living there. *2004-2010 - Beaumont Estates The Grimshaws' landlord sold up in 2010. *2010 to present - Eileen Grimshaw Eileen used the money she inherited after Colin Grimshaw's death to buy No.11. Residents *1902-1908 - Alfred Makepiece Head of the Makepiece clan, the largest family in the new street. Alfred died from tuberculosis in 1908. He had been an engineer at Hardcastle's Mill. *1902-1938 - Ivy Makepiece Wife of Alfred. Her husband's death left her with seven children to raise on her own. For a long time she struggled to cope and spent most of her time drinking, but as her children left her she became determined to place the remaining ones in advantageous marriages. She died from a stroke in 1938. *1902-1914 - Vi Makepiece Eldest daughter of Alfred and Ivy, and the first to leave home, when she married Jack Todd in 1914 and moved to 7 Mawdsley Street - the house which backed onto No.11. *1902-1916 - Frank Makepiece Eldest son of Alfred and Ivy. He was killed when the camp hospital he was recovering in during the war was blown up. *1902-1916 - Ralph Makepiece Middle son of Alfred and Ivy. Ralph spent three years in a reform centre for stealing. In 1916, he was killed on the Somme. *1902-1919 - Mary Makepiece Second daughter of Alfred and Ivy. After the war, she married Thomas Hewitt and moved into 7 Coronation Street, much to her mother's disapproval. *1902-1923 - Lil Makepiece Third daughter of Alfred and Ivy. She made her mother proud by marrying Corner Shop owner Tommy Foyle - the family would never have to worry about provisions again. *1904-1926 - Will Makepiece Youngest son of Alfred and Ivy. In 1926, he married Iris Morgan and they moved to Bury. *1906-1924 - Susie Makepiece Youngest daughter of Alfred and Ivy. Susie resisted her mother's attempts to find a man for her and ran off with her secret lover Billy Chad instead. *1910-1911 - Hetty Harris Ivy's cantankerous mother, who dumped herself on the Makepieces in 1910, intending to stay for good. Ivy spent two months spiking Hetty's tea with arsenic before she finally died. Her body lay in the house for months as the grave diggers were on strike at the time. *1926 - Iris Makepiece Wife of Will. She spent a short time living at No.11 before she and Will moved to Bury. *1930 - Jack Jinks A lodger. Ivy got a handsome insurance payout when he died under mysterious circumstances. *1931-1932 - Henry Robottom A policeman, who came to No.11 investigating a complaint about Ivy with regards to Jack's death. Henry found nothing suspicious and found himself agreeing to take Jack's room! with Dennis]] *1939-1958, 1958-1967, 1968-1973, 1976-1984 - Elsie Tanner The sixteen-year-old bride of Arnold Tanner was pregnant when she arrived in Coronation Street. She had only a week with Arnold before he signed up with the Royal Navy and left to fight in the war. Her daughter Linda was born in 1940 and, after Arnold's only wartime visit, Dennis was born in 1942. As a young woman, Elsie was still out to enjoy herself and regularly travelled to Burtonwood to entertain the American GIs with her friend Dot Greenhalgh. Soldiers staying the night at No.11 were often seen by the neighbours, and Elsie developed a reputation for being a tart. She briefly moved out in 1958 when she went to stay with her cousin, during which time Ethel Myers inhabited No.11. In 1967, Elsie married Steve Tanner and moved to America but returned under a cloud the following year when the marriage broke up. She left again in 1973 when she and her husband Alan Howard moved to Newcastle, although again, she ended up back at No.11, another marriage over. She finally left the house for the last time in 1984 when she accepted her old flame Bill Gregory's invitation to run a wine bar in Portugal with him. *1939-1945 - Arnold Tanner Husband of Elsie. Arnold only lived at No.11 for a week, with one wartime visit. After the war he joined the Merchant Navy and had no further contact with Elsie until 1961, when he called at the house to ask Elsie to divorce him. *1940-1958, 1960, 1966, 1984 - Linda Tanner Daughter of Elsie and Arnold. Like her mother, Linda developed a taste for men and married Ivan Cheveski in 1958, with the couple moving to Warrington shortly afterwards. She briefly moved back during a spat with Ivan in 1960 and again in 1966 when the Cheveskis were organising a move to Birmingham. She last stayed there in 1984 when Elsie sent her to handle the sale of the house. *1942-1962, 1963-1968 - Dennis Tanner Son of Elsie and Arnold. Dennis was led astray and spent a year in a borstal for stealing. He later pursued a career in showbusiness and spent a year in London working at Lenny Phillips's talent agency. He left home in 1968 after marrying Jenny Sutton. *1958 - Ethel Myers When Dennis Tanner was sent to borstal for six months a shame-faced Elsie left to stay with a cousin in Hartlepool and let the house out to Ethel. *1962-1963 - Christine Hardman Formerly of No.13, Christine left Coronation Street when she married Colin Appleby and returned a widow a few months later and lodged with Elsie. She stayed until 1963 when she got a new job. *1963-1964 - Walter Potts A singing sensation who was "discovered" by Dennis. Walter, or "Brett Falcon", lodged at No.11 until he signed for a London record label. *1966 - Wally Tanner Father of Arnold. Dennis let him stay for a while in 1966. Elsie got rid of him by telling Arnold either he took Wally in or she'd put him in a home. *1966 - Sheila Birtles The former shop flat resident returned to Coronation Street in 1966 and lodged with Elsie. She left after six months to marry Neil Crossley, breaking Jerry Booth's heart. *1966 - Ivan Cheveski Husband of Linda. The Cheveskis stayed at No.11 for a while when they returned to the country from Canada and before moving to Birmingham. *1966 - Paul Cheveski Son of Linda and Ivan. *1967 - Karen Olsen A Swedish woman whom Dennis passed off as his au pair. *1967 - Joyce A member of a six-member girls' bagpipe band to whom Dennis rented No.11 while Elsie was away. *1967 - Norma Band member. *1967 - Irene Band member. *1967 - Marion Band member. *1967 - Janice Band member. *1967 - Cicely Band member. *1967 - Mrs Cook After the band left, Dennis rented No.11 to Mrs Cook and her two boys. They had moved out by Christmas. *1967 - Albert Cook Son of Mrs Cook. *1967 - Arthur Cook Son of Mrs Cook. *1968 - Jenny Sutton Dennis's fiancée. Elsie made Jenny feel so unwelcome that she moved into No.5 until the wedding. *1968 - Ray Langton Builder Ray lodged with Elsie but made her uncomfortable by leering at her. Len Fairclough let him move into No.9 when Elsie asked him to sort Ray out. *1969 - Emily Nugent Emily was thrown out of her lodgings at the Rovers Return when Annie Walker blamed her for causing an argument between her and her son Billy. Emily found Elsie's dalliance with Dave Smith objectionable but didn't stay long as Annie apologised and welcomed Emily back to the Rovers. *1969-1970 - Sandra Butler Elsie's niece. Sandra and her brother Bernard came to stay in 1969 and got jobs at Alan Howard's new salon. In 1970, Sandra went to London with Judd Johnson. *1969-1970 - Bernard Butler Elsie's nephew and brother of Sandra. Bernard returned home after Irma Barlow rejected his advances. *1970-1973 - Alan Howard Elsie's third husband. Elsie and Alan were planning to move to a house in Bramhall but Alan was near bankruptcy so he moved into Elsie's house instead. They left when Elsie took a job in Newcastle in 1973. *1970 - Mark Howard Alan's son from his first marriage. Mark stayed for a few weeks but left as he and Elsie didn't get on. *1972 - Ivy Tilsley Ivy dumped herself on the Howards when she caught her husband Jack with another woman. ::The character of Jack Tilsley was later retconned out of ''Coronation Street history. When introduced in 1979, Bert Tilsley was said to have been Ivy's husband since 1956.'' *1973-1974 - Lucille Hewitt Lucille moved into No.11 when she got tired of living under Annie Walker's rule at the Rovers. Lucille left when the Howards moved to Newcastle and let the house to Ken and Janet Barlow. *1974-1976 - Ken Barlow Ken rented No.11 after marrying Janet Reid, intending to have his children Peter and Susan live with them, but the marriage broke down after a few months. Ken lived there until Elsie returned and demanded her house back in 1976. *1974 - Janet Barlow Ken's second wife. Janet left Ken as he was not ambitious enough for her. *1976 - Wendy Nightingale A woman with whom Ken had an affair. Wendy briefly moved into No.11 but soon returned to her husband. *1976-1979 - Gail Potter Elsie took 18-year-old Gail in when she was evicted from the shop flat. Gail stayed for three years, until she married Brian Tilsley. *1977-1979, 1983 - Suzie Birchall Gail's co-worker at Sylvia's Separates. Suzie was looking for lodgings and buttered Elsie up until she agreed to let her stay at No.11, sharing a room with Gail. She left when Elsie decided to sell up and move to Torquay with Ron Mather (although Elsie changed her mind about moving after Suzie left). Suzie returned in 1983 only to be sent packing by Elsie a few months later, for trying to get Brian Tilsley into bed. *1980 - Dan Johnson Lorry driver who lodged with Elsie. Elsie fell for him but threw him out when she found out she wasn't his only woman. *1980 - Martin Cheveski Son of Linda and Ivan, and Elsie's youngest grandson. Martin moved in after falling out with his parents and got a job at the Builder's Yard, but left on New Year's Eve when Karen Oldfield finished with him. *1981 - Wally Randle Accepted Elsie's invitation to lodge with her, but left after one night when Elsie made a pass at him - he just saw her as a landlady. *1981, 1986-1989 - Audrey Potter Mother of Gail. Audrey lodged with Elsie when she was on the run from her boyfriend Tony Ditchburn in 1981. She later lived there as Audrey Roberts, when Alf bought the house a few months after they were married. Audrey tried to make the best of the situation by running a salon in the front parlour but she was never happy with No.11 and in 1989 she finally persuaded tight-fisted Alf to buy a semi in Grasmere Drive. *1982-1983 - Marion Willis Eddie Yeats's girlfriend and later wife. The couple moved to Bury to look after her sick mother Winifred in 1983. *1983 - Eddie Yeats Briefly lived at No.11 after marrying Marion, and before their move to Bury. *1984-1985 - Bill Webster Builder and widower Bill Webster bought No.11 from Elsie and moved in with children Kevin and Debbie. He intended to put his roots down in the Street but six months after moving in, Bill married Elaine Prior and moved to Southampton with Elaine and Debbie. *1984-1985 - Kevin Webster Son of Bill. In 1984, Kevin worked as a mechanic at Tilsley's Garage. *1984-1985 - Debbie Webster Daughter of Bill and younger sister of Kevin. Debbie left the Street with Bill. *1985 - Harry Clayton Milkman and husband of Connie. The Claytons stayed only seven months as they left to get away from the Duckworths after Terry impregnated Andrea Clayton. The house was left in the hands of the estate agent. *1985 - Connie Clayton Wife of Harry. *1985 - Andrea Clayton Eldest daughter of Harry and Connie. *1985 - Sue Clayton Youngest daughter of Harry and Connie. *1986-1989 - Alf Roberts The Corner Shop proprieter bought No.11 because of its proximity to work, much to Audrey's chagrin. They stayed for three years, until Audrey became dissatisfied with living in Coronation Street and persuaded him to put the house on the market and move to a house more befitting their status. *1988 - Malcolm Reid The adopted father of Audrey's son Stephen Reid. Malcolm stayed with the Roberts while visiting from Canada, and tried unsuccessfully to convince Audrey to leave Alf and return to Canada with him. , Liz, Steve and Andy McDonald moved into No.11 in 1989, having previously lived in army housing]] *1989-1993, 1993-1996, 1997-2000 - Jim McDonald The McDonalds were used to living in army housing because of Jim's service and No.11 was their first house that they owned. In 1993, he and Liz took on The Queens pub, but Jim returned after a month after thumping brewery boss Richard Willmore, convinced that he and Liz were having an affair when they weren't. They were reconciled later that year and Liz gave up the pub. The marriage came to an end when Liz confessed to an affair with Johnny Johnson, and Jim lashed out at her. Liz threw him out of the house and filed for divorce when he was sent to prison for three weeks for trying to break in. Towards the end of 1996, Liz decided to move on, and Jim moved back into No.11. He stayed until 2000, when he received a custodial sentence for the manslaughter of Jez Quigley. Jim had assaulted Jez in retaliation for Jez setting heavies on Steve. *1989-1993, 1994-1996, 1998 - Liz McDonald Wife of Jim. After her separations from Jim in 1993 and 1996, Liz reconciled with him in 1998 but left at the end of the year for a new life with Jim's physiotherapist Michael Wall. *1989-1993, 1994-1995, 1996, 1997 - Andy McDonald Son of Jim and Liz and twin brother of Steve. Andy was more studious than his brother and went to Sheffield University. In 1993, he left No.11 to lodge with Curly Watts at No.7, and later lodged with Des Barnes at No.6. He left the Street for good in 1997 for a new life in Spain, but he returned for occasional visits. *1989-1993, 1993-1994, 1998-2000 - Steve McDonald Son of Jim and Liz and twin brother of Andy. Steve briefly left No.11 in 1993 after falling out with Jim. A year later, he moved out again, for the same reason. Four years and a spell in prison later, Steve moved back into No.11 to take care of Jim, when Jim was confined to a wheelchair after falling off scaffolding. He left when Jim recovered and moved in his partner Gwen Davies. *1995 - Deirdre Rachid A friend of Liz's, Deirdre and Samir were put up at No.11 when they were in the country from Morocco during Tracy's hospitalization from kidney failure. *1995 - Samir Rachid Deirdre's husband. Samir made Jim feel uncomfortable as he was too polite. *2000 - Gwen Davies Jim's partner. Their time together at No.11 was brief as Jim threw her out when he found out she was trying to escape from debt collectors and was planning to run off with his money. and her sons Jason and Todd rented the house in 2001]] *2001 to present - Eileen Grimshaw Single mother of Jason and Todd, who rented No.11 from the McDonalds for £290 a month. Eileen worked at Steve's taxi firm, Street Cars. *2001-2007, 2007-2009, 2010-2012 - 2013 to present Jason Grimshaw Eileen's oldest son. He moved in 2007 to live with Sarah Platt, three years after Todd broke his engagement with her. Jason married Sarah but they split up two months later and he moved back into No.11. He left again when he bought No.12, before returning when he split up with Tina McIntyre. In 2012, when Eileen moved in her partner Paul Kershaw and his wife Lesley, a disapproving Jason moved back to No.12. *2001-2003, 2004, 2013 to present - Todd Grimshaw Eileen's youngest son. Todd moved to live with Sarah Platt and her daughter Bethany, intending to marry Sarah and start a family, but the relationship ended when Todd had an affair with Karl Foster and realised he was gay. He briefly returned to No.11 before moving to London. Todd then returned to live back at No.11 after trouble in London. *2001 - Dennis Stringer Eileen's partner. Dennis moved in with Eileen when they got close but left to live with Janice Battersby. *2003 - Tony Stewart Jason's deadbeat father. He moved into No.11 when he was thrown out of his lodgings. After a month, Eileen decided she'd had enough and told him to leave. He left with £700 of Street Cars takings, which put Eileen in the frame as the thief. Jason confronted Tony and got the money from him, clearing her. *2004 to present - Sean Tully A lodger. Sean inhabits No.11's front room. *2005-2007 - Violet Wilson A friend of Sean's and girlfriend of Jason's. She moved into No.12 with Jamie Baldwin in 2007. *2006-2007 - Holly A baby who was left with the Grimshaws on Christmas Day 2006 by his mother Emma, who told them that Jason was the father. A few months later, she returned demanding her baby back as she'd discovered that the father was actually Charlie Stubbs. *2007-2008 - Lauren Wilson Violet's outgoing sister. Lauren went on holiday with Sean to Spain and decided not to return. *2007-2008, 2011-2012 - Marcus Dent Sean's boyfriend. In 2008, the relationship broke down and he moved to London for a new life. Three years later, they encountered each other again and rekindled their relationship, and Marcus again moved into the property. They split up again due to Sean's jealousy over Marcus's friendship with Aiden Lester. *2009-2010 - Jesse Chadwick Children's entertainer and briefly Eileen's boyfriend, who lived at No.11 for a short time. *2011-2012 - Rosie Webster Jason's girlfriend, who moved into No.11 during Kevin and Sally Webster's marriage breakdown. She left in 2012 to take part in a reality television programme in London. *2011 - Dylan Wilson The son Sean fathered with Violet. Dylan spent the summer at the property while his mother recovered from injuries sustained in a car accident. *2012 to 2013 - Paul Kershaw Eileen's current boyfriend. Paul moved in along with his wife Lesley in 2012, when Lesley was suffering from Alzheimers'. He remained there after Lesley's death. *2012 - Lesley Kershaw Paul's wife. Lesley died when she put the toaster in the sink while left alone at No.11, and was electrocuted. Other information name engraving on the window ledge]] *As a young 9 year old boy in 1951, Dennis Tanner engraved his name on the front window ledge on the outside of the house. When Elsie Tanner moved out of the house in 1984, it was the last thing she saw before getting into the taxi. In 2011, a homeless 68-year old Dennis looked at his name under the window on his return to the street and was spotted by old flame Rita Sullivan. *No.11 has been burgled more times than any other Coronation Street house - in 1961, in 1993 and in 2009. It was also wrecked by youths Bernie and Kevin Marsh in 1975 and by angry wife Muriel Fielding in 1981. *Three years before her brief ownership of the house, Ena Sharples was a surprise houseguest, much to Elsie Tanner's horror. Ena left the next day, deciding that one night of being courteous to Elsie was enough. Ena was also a guest of Elsie's in 1980, although in the intervening years the pair had mellowed towards each other considerably and Elsie told Ena should could stay as long as she liked. Even so, Ena moved on after a few days, as she preferred to maintain their current state of affairs. *When Dennis Tanner returned to Coronation Street in 2011 and met No.11's current resident, Eileen Grimshaw, he was interested to discover that her surname was the same as Elsie Tanner's maiden name. Thinking it interesting, Julie Carp did some checking and found out that Elsie and Eileen were distantly related. Background information *No.11 was the first residential house seen in Coronation Street, making its debut in Episode 1. *The ornamental flying ducks later made famous as part of Hilda Ogden's mural at No.13 had actually originated at No.11, having been placed above the fireplace for a period during the 1960s. *At the time of Elsie Tanner's departure in 1984, No.11 had had a red landline telephone since 1965. As a tribute to the popular character, every phone installed in the house since then has been also red. See also *Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street External links *11 Coronation Street at Corrie.net 11 *